


Godspeed

by Mohawkeye



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drinking & Talking, Family Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Moral Dilemmas, Neck Kissing, Set Post- X-Factor(2020) #6, Therapy Dog(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohawkeye/pseuds/Mohawkeye
Summary: After David's death is brought into the light, Tommy investigates his boyfriend to find out what happened, Leading to a night out on the sleeping town.
Relationships: David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd, Eli Bradley & Tommy Shepherd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Godspeed

Tommy opened the door to see his loving boyfriend David there, carrying flowers in his hands and a gloomy smile on his face. Tommy huffed, taking them from him, “Are these for my loss?” David laughed dryly.

Tommy stepped aside to let David into his cheap apartment. Tommy stopped him with a hand on his chest, kissing his cheek softly. David’s smile dropped at Tommy’s stoic face. He knew that the kiss was a greeting and not an act of forgiveness.

David carefully untied his shoes and kicked them off on the rug where other shoes already found themselves. David was so calm it made Tommy sure he looked like an active mad volcano next to a sturdy mountain. Tommy was erratic and angry while David was just vibing while he acted as though he hadn’t died.

Sometimes Tommy remembered how unfortunate his life was.

David sat down on the couch while Tommy started to bombarded him with questions, “Okay so, what the fuck happened?”

Tommy walked into the kitchen, he opened a sliding draw and crouched to reach in and grab the first cup his hands landed on. He took out a large star wars cup that he didn’t remember getting and filled it half-way with tap water.

“I was murdered, maybe,” David said, “I’m fine now.”

Tommy sighed, carefully putting the flowers in the water and angling them so the cup wouldn’t fall over, “Is that it?” He glared at David over his shoulder.

David made eye contact with him for the first time since he showed up at the door. “Also those flowers are fake.”

“Oh, so you don’t even care about me enough to get me real flowers!” Tommy was joking but he regretted the sentence when David sighed and put his head in his shaking hands. Tommy left the flowers in the cup as they were and rushed to the couch to put a comforting arm over David. “Joking.” 

David took his head out of his hands to look up at Tommy through his half-lidded eyes, he had dark circles around his them which made the white seem fluorescent. “I’ll… investigate and find out what happened.”

“It’s fine Davie! I just freaked out, Sofia wasn’t very descriptive.” Tommy tried to reassure him.

David wasn’t making eye contact anymore and he was edging forward to get out of Tommy's arm. Tommy took his arm off him and started to fidget with his hands. Tommy had a horrible memory of waking up to David yelling after a nightmare, he had called 911 as soon as he heard it but they hung up on him because of his rushed talking assuming it was a prank. For some reason, it was more devastating when he realised he had a nightmare instead of being physically injured. Tommy could handle physical injury better than any other type of harm. He still remembered how cold and sweaty David was while he hugged him to try and calm him down. They hadn’t talked about it until Tommy thought he was slipping into that state again when he had begun shivering, as Tommy had not noticed how cold it was. David admitted the nightmares and flashback happened a lot. So often that his parents got him a dog to help calm him down. 

Tommy gasped as he got an idea, “Babe, I’ll be right back.” He said, hugging him tightly before getting up.

Running felt like it took less time than when he used superspeed just to focus on one thing like fixing a machine. Crossing states was still frustrating and hated running along busy roads without his goggles. So he decided to grab a little girl's pink hello kitty glasses to keep the wind out of his watering eyes, remembering where she was. Tommy stopped too abruptly and banged into Alleyne's door. He was regaining his balance when Davids mother opened the door, staring at him with a polite smile but judgemental eyes. Tommy smiled back before remembering to take the glasses off his face.

“Good afternoon, Dorothy, Can I call you Dorothy?” He began. 

She said, “Ye-.”

“Dorothy, can I borrow Coco?”

A voice called from inside, “Is that Tommy at the door?”

“Hey, Kim!” Tommy called into the house. As he did a brown dog resembling a bear trodden to him, slowly with stubby legs and hints of grey showing up on his fur. “Hey, Coco.”

“You can borrow him,” Dorothy told him as Kim came down the hallway, stepping to the side of Coco to get to Tommy, hands and arms slipping inside of Tommy’s Jacket to hug his torso. “Not her- you can’t borrow her.” The mother laughed, “David’s not going to like you stealing his boyfriend!” Kim rolled her eyes at that, letting go of Tommy.

“Sorry I can’t stay long, I just wanted to get Coco for David.” He said to Dorothy while she sighed and let her gaze soften in empathy.

Dorothy nodded, “Okay Tommy, bring him back before ten.”

Tommy thanked her and pet Kim on the back as a goodbye. He patted his thighs and Coco jumped at him, letting him pick him up. Tommy put the glasses back on and ran faster than he needed to so he could show off to Kim. He found the girl from earlier and fumbled to get the glasses off and onto her confused little face. 

He set the dog down in front of his door, petting him a few times as he expected the dog to be confused or scared about the travelling. Instead, the dog yawned. Tommy knocked on the door and smiled when David opened it. “One good boy, for you.” Tommy patted coco on the head as the dog went to David to nuzzle at his leg.

David patted the dog without taking his eyes off of Tommy, “Thankyou, I love you.”

Tommy kissed him on the lips, not feeling angry about what had happened earlier in the day. David put his hand on Tommy's face to pull him closer when he felt the dog brush against his leg, he pulled away to grab Coco by the collar as he was sneaking away. They went into the apartment, David kneeling to try and hug Coco as Tommy went to the kitchen. 

He opened the fridge and looked at its contents before having a terrible idea. He took two beers and an energy drink out (one of those drinks that have enough sugar to kill a victorian child, you know the ones teenage boys steal?). He settled them on the counter before taking the fake flowers out of the star wars cup and emptying the cup into the sink, he put the energy drink in the cup and carried the two beers in one hand. He sat on the couch waving David over to sit next to him. Coco followed David and sat at his feet when he sat down. He leaned against Tommy. Tommy handed him a beer.

Tommy slammed the cup on the table and cracked open the energy drink, then he twisted off the lid of the beer. He made eye contact with David as he poured both into the StarWars cup. He picked it up and held it to his lips.

“Tommy, I don’t care how superhuman you are, you will die if you drink that,” David said it in a serious and commanding tone but by the end of it he put his hand to his mouth to hide a smile.

Being able to drag David from sad to hiding a smile was exactly what Tommy wanted to be able to do. If he died trying to entertain his boyfriend, he died! What could he do about it? He chugged the drink. He finished half of it when his eyes began to water and he began to cough.

“How was it?” David laughed at him.

“Satan’s unholy water.”

There was a soft knock on the door and David jumped to answer it. 

“Oh,” Eli let out without thinking, walking into the living room.

“I told you he was coming over!” Tommy inquired from the living room.

Eli walked in, passing David instead of saying hello like he normally would. “I forgot.” He was wearing a nice shirt with khakis, although he didn’t seem bothered at crinkling the shirt as he undid the buttons. David went back to the couch and let Tommy throw an arm over his shoulders.

Eli breathed out through his nose when his eyes landed on Coco who was laying flat on the ground. “Tommy, why is there a bear in the house?”

“That’s Coco, David’s dog.”

“He’s getting hair everywhere.”

“You're just jealous he HAS hair.”

“It’s a choice, Tommy.” Eli sighed. He took the StarWars cup off the coffee table and handed it to David. Then he laid down on his back onto the coffee table.

“I thought you were at a party?” Tommy asked, huffing in annoyance while he pulled David closer to nuzzle into his neck.

“Didn’t even want to go to that thing in the first place.” Eli stretched to turn on a lamp, even though Tommy groaned about the light. Once it was on Eli smiled at Tommy's hoodie.

“Nice outfit, didn’t know you liked outkast.”

“I love them.” Tommy nodded, side-eyeing David for his reaction, “And their hit song… desp-.”

David held a hand up to silence Tommy, “Cutting off that horrible joke to tell you it is my hoodie.”

Tommy kissed his neck while Eli rolled his eyes. Resting his head on the table. He groaned and took his hand away from where it dangled near the ground as the dog licked it, he put it across his chest. After a moment of silence, Eli picked up his phone. It turned on where Tommy and David could see the screen. Tommy whistled, “Is that the time? We should go out!”

“Everythings closed, Tommy.” Eli rolled his eyes. “Besides, remember the last time we went out at night?”

“I told you, that bank robbery had nothing to do with me.”

David stood up, “We can walk Coco.” Tommy stood up as well, only to walk through the house and into his bedroom. He grabbed three scarves (Etsy cheap) and began to tie the ends together. He then called for Coco, wrapping the end of his scarf line around his collar. “All set, let's go!”

“Not going,” Eli called.

“You don’t need to,” Tommy promised, “Although, it would be better than sitting around the house all bummed.”

Tommy wasn’t sure how much he was willing to do to get Eli up but if he could help out David AND Eli in the same day it would mark far he’s come. When he was younger he found it hard to show empathy for other people, and always thought that everyone only acted like it worse than it was. Things change when you save people daily.

Tommy and Eli made eye contact, Tommy gave him a look that he hoped would be seen as hopeful.

Eli sighed, rolling off the table, “Yeah, I’ll go.”

Once they got outside David grabbed onto Tommy’s hand, even though he was cold and bony- Tommy couldn’t imagine anything better. Coco was a slow dog so the group took their time. Everyone was patient as they watched the street, no one was out and only bars were open at this time. Tommy was halted to a stop when Coco sat down.

“Seriously! I love big dogs in theory. They're just hard to handle.”

“Be nice to Coco!” David insisted, he huffed, clearly annoyed but instead of continuing to be he smiled as though he could play it off as a joke. “He was a rescue. He was a therapy dog but lost his job when he got way too big and everyone started to get scared of him.”

“Oh,” Eli said, nodding. He leaned over a little bit and pet the dog on his head, “Sorry buddy.”

The street was always pretty but it looked better when there were no people out. The orange-tinted street lights highlighted the windows and names of the restaurants and stores. There was a cafe at the end of the street that had its name in big golden letters across the window that reflected the orange light onto the ground. It was a nice cafe that had wooden chairs and tables and good priced coffee. Tommy discovered it a week ago and has since meant to bring David there.

Tommy yanked on David’s hand, Coco stood up and ran to keep up with the two. They stopped in front of the closed store. The doors were being held together by a chain and a lock. Tommy let go of David to grab the chain and vibrate it off the handles.

Eli caught up with them and caught a glance at what Tommy was doing, “Tommy, no!”

“We aren’t going to break or steal anything,” Tommy promised, catching the heavy chain and opening the cafe door.

“What if there are cameras?” Eli mentioned, lifting the hem of his shirt to cover the bottom part of his face.

“There aren’t,” David reassured him.

“How would you know?”

Tommy butted in, putting an arm over David’s shoulders and guiding him, “He’s slightly smarter than average.”

Eli reluctantly followed in. Coco was huffing so Eli picked up a dog bowl that was next to the door and brought it into the barista area to fill it with tap water. He put it on the ground as David let go of Tommy’s homemade dog lead. Coco treaded to the water and took massive gulps of it.

Tommy trailed into the barista area, searching through the draws in seconds to pull out the ingredients he needs to make a hot chocolate. “Do you guys want a hot chocolate?”

“You said we’re not stealing!” Eli hissed at the same time David said, “No, thanks.”

“Okay suit yourself.”

David took a chair that was stacked onto a table down and sat on it. Eli took one down too. They sat down calmly and watched as Tommy moved up and down the barista area. Eli coughed to get Davids attention. 

“So I wanted to get your advice on something because you're smart right?” Eli asked awkwardly, shaking his head at how it came out.

“My name is Prodigy, Eli.”

“Yeah,” Eli nodded. “Do you think… should I go back to being Patriot?”

“Do you want to be the Patriot?”

“Might need a name change.”

“Unless you can reclaim it.”

Tommy watched them as they talked, tuned into the conversation but also watching his boyfriend. David was leaning over the table with his head perched upon his arm, his features soft in the dim light. He knew he should be focusing on what Eli was saying; him wanting to be a superhero again is something a younger Tommy would jump at. After the team split up he had been crushed and begged them to come back. Now his mind was focusing on someone he couldn't believe he was dating. Tommy knew logically David wasn’t perfect, life for him wasn’t a lemon but a ghost pepper and he often did bad things because of his constant stress. However, while he was staring at him at this moment he could only see one of the most gorgeous people he knew. It reminded him of a movie shoot, where the beautiful actor was highlighted by the director’s skills. Or maybe he was thinking about a painting. David’s dark eyes, soft skin and great cheekbone structure made Tommy wish he could take a photo or draw a picture. Not like anything he could sketch would do him justice.

Tommy finished his hot chocolate, putting his lips to the cup, hissing at the heat. He walked over to the table Eli and David sat at to kiss David on the jaw. “Davie, you're so gorgeous, I wish I was an artist so I could paint you,” Tommy said, kissing a line along David’s jaw while he smiled and brushed a hand through Tommy’s hair. If he was thinking it, he should be allowed to say it! Even if Eli was going to bully him later.

Eli coughed, “I’m also here.”

Tommy pulled away and started to drink the hot chocolate, saying, “Interesting how no one asked.” Eli rolled his eyes. “Elijah Bradley, your stubborn ass was meant to be a superhero.”

Eli put his head on the table. “Care to elaborate, Tomathy?”

“Not really, just that you’ll go back to being a hero or you’ll continue to beat yourself up for not being one.” Now Eli was looking at him with an intensity he hadn’t seen in him since he was their leader. Tommy coughed, breaking eye contact to kiss David again. He then blew on his drink and chugged it without a second thought.

“Can we go home? I wanted to show you a movie,” David asked. 

“Yeah, let me pay.” Tommy went back to the counter, leaving the empty cup on it. He read the menu to find the hot chocolate’s price and pulled the right amount from his pocket to leave it next to the cup. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket that he had found on a leaflet but later found how expensive the service was. He wrote a ‘sorry’ on the paper. David came up behind him, snatching the pen and writing down in his much nicer handwriting ‘consider installing cameras.’

“I think I'm going to put the suit back on.” Eli declared standing up and picking up Coco’s lead.

“Fantastic,” Tommy remarked, “Now let’s go, you can third wheel us at home.” Tommy made a point to hold David’s hand. He wanted to get home and stop Eli from turning on the heater so David would let him hold him. Tommy loved his life and has never loved it more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and enjoyed it you are legally obliged to leave a comment or kudos.


End file.
